


If You Were Mine 若你屬於我

by jls20011425



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Romance, 中文翻譯｜Translation in Chinese, 盧赫
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24769867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425
Summary: 盧修斯無法忍受羅恩碰赫敏，尤其當他認為她應該屬於他。
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy
Kudos: 5





	If You Were Mine 若你屬於我

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [If You Were Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/634204) by little-miss-snape123. 



> 授權：

我真想扇那個韋斯萊家的男孩一巴掌。當我看到他用胳膊摟住你。仿佛你是他的所有物。

我看得出你不喜歡他公開示愛，我從你的眼裡看得出來。遲鈍得無可救藥的臉上無盡的泥坑。

我沒有扇他，當然。那看起來會多奇怪？如果我扇了一個十八歲泥巴種的男朋友。一個我幾乎不認識的人。

我以前只正式遇過你幾次。在魁地奇世界杯上，我的臉安全地隱藏在面具背後。你的在月光下閃爍恐懼的光。我看著你被惡咒打中，我沒看見是誰扔的。我看著你飛回一棵多節的樹上，仿佛一切都以慢動作發生。你的手顫抖著舉起，感受鮮血從你頭皮滲出，然後你雙眼扇動著合上，你綿軟的身體讓血從你臉上流下來。你是那晚第一個，也是唯一一個我觀察的傷者。反正是除了折磨的那些麻瓜。我們前進時，我情不自禁回頭看你，你的身形已經垂到地上，你的頭髮沾滿了血。一陣噁心的感覺湧上我的胃。我從人群中悄悄溜走，無人察覺。

終有一天你可能會問，我為什麼這麼做。為什麼我要幫你，為什麼我小心翼翼把你抬起來，撥開你臉上亂糟糟的頭髮。為什麼我治好你頭上的傷口，考慮到臉上凝結的血量，傷口小得出奇。我永遠不會給你答案，因為我自己也永遠不會明白。我不知道是什麼令我著了魔，也許是像癌症一樣在我體內瘋長的冷漠。也許是我們為了達到目的訴諸傷害孩子的厭惡。

「你還好嗎？」我問。

「我還好，頭暈、口渴。」你含糊不清道，我不知道你是不是腦震盪了。

「你的頸痛嗎？」

「疼。」你點點頭。我想你是腦震盪了。

「你大概腦震盪了，你需要小心點，我會幫你清理一下，但之後的我就幫不了你了。」

我想我看見微微點頭，眼睛短暫合上。

「你能站起來嗎？」

我扶著你站起來，我身體的溫暖浸泡在你的寒意裡，你只穿了薄薄的衣服。我為今晚做好了準備，你沒有。

「你的朋友呢？」

「也許吧，我不知道。他們跑去了哪裡。」你茫然地向著樹林打手勢，我不禁注意到你手上泥巴和血混在一起。泥巴種。這就是你的真實寫照。

「丟下你？」我沒再盯著你的手，轉而看進你的眼裡。

赫敏困惑地點點頭，竭力理清思緒。她想說的話似乎在腦海裡隨機組合起來。她開始相信她可能腦震盪了。

「人人都跑了，我顯然不夠敏捷。」你頓了一頓道。

你的評論讓我笑了，你似乎有點警覺了。我還是不太想離開你。我應該樂於離開你的，我應該嘲笑乾在你皮膚上的血跡。

「我只是要，把血洗掉。」我低聲道，你眉頭緊皺。我才醒悟這處境對你來說多麼奇怪。我只想到這對我來說有多奇怪。你點點頭。我把手放在你肩膀上，穩住自己，開始施咒。你的雙眼沒有望我的魔杖，你在看著我雙眼。夾雜介乎恐懼與感激之間的情緒。我發現難以專注咒語，我的眼睛不停回望你。那眼神如此奇怪，我好奇我的又是怎樣。你是不是能透過那片冰藍看到什麼。我覺得你可以，像是你失足落到冰下。傻女孩。你永遠也無法浮出水面了。

不遠處的爆炸提醒了我我放棄狂歡的事實。我愉快地站起來，看著你小小的身形在我腳下，你看起來皺巴巴的。你的身體看起來看疲憊。然而，你雙眼明亮。充滿恐懼，從戰鬥中活過來。我轉身跑了，跑回黑暗之中。

之後我接連見到你兩次。

之後我第一次見到你，你被人從湖裡拖出來。三強爭霸賽第二場，勾起了那場狂歡的記憶。你綿軟無力，毫無生氣，吐著水活過來。我看見你眸裡的喜悅，你意識到克魯姆救了你，你伸出雙臂擁抱他。緊緊摟著他。我想說溫暖人心，卻令人作嘔勝過一切。我全程看著你，你卻看都沒看見我。

作為學校董事，我有資格參加聖誕舞會。說有資格也許有點牽強，應該說是要求。實際上相當令人愉快，城堡看起來很壯觀。我很高興只有高年級學生參加，讓舞會稍微成熟了一點。沒有什麼有趣的伙伴，我大部份時間都是自己一個。大多數人的陪伴我都不喜歡，所以我習慣自己一個。

當我看到你和克魯姆在一起時，我差點認不出你。我沒想到你會是和國際體育明星約會的那種人。你輕而易舉搶走其他女孩的風頭，就連那個媚娃女孩也是。不過呢，這些異種美人偽裝成女巫令我反感，以至她們的美貌都失去意義。對我來說，覺得一個媚娃迷人就和覺得一隻狗迷人一樣難以理解。我好奇我是什麼時候不再對泥巴種抱著相同看法了。

我想聖誕舞會是我們第一次友好交談，我們似乎從未能在敵意與善意之間取得平衡。我們就像鐘擺，從一個極端擺向另一個極端。我需要逃離這個汗流浹背的大廳，古怪姐妹出色地鼓動了人群。

我逃進了一個庭院，散發著銀色的微光，魔法燈飾散佈四周。一開始我甚至沒有留意到你，我專心欣賞著庭院中央那棟樹。裝飾得很華麗，鄧不利多真的幹得不錯。就在我的目光從樹上移開的時候，我注意到你，癱坐在長凳上，雙手抱頭。你紫色的絲綢長袍優雅地披在你身上，拖在你腳下。你的頭髮幾乎和絲綢質地一致。我考慮要不要接近你，抑或讓你一個人沉浸在明顯的痛苦之中。

我接近，站在你面前，你的頭轉過來看著我。

「噢。」是你唯一說的話。我朝凳上空位示意，無聲詢問我能否坐下。你點點頭，大概對我從哪裡冒出來感到困惑，為什麼我總是在你絕望的時候出現。我們靜靜坐了一兩分鐘，我好奇走近你是不是犯了一個錯誤，我不知道我在期待什麼。

「你為什麼在這裡？」你終於問道，你可憐的抽泣已經平息了。

「裡面太熱了，少年人有點吵鬧。」

你笑了。似乎你阻止了自己說什麼，我感覺這是關於我的年紀的。

「不管你在想什麼，說出來吧，格蘭傑小姐，我保證今晚不會對你用惡咒。」我幽默而真摯道。

「沒什麼，我只是在想……也許你有點太……老了，無法欣賞派對。」

「我感覺你也不喜歡？」

「不是我的風格。」你說，我幾乎笑出聲來。我無法想像你是典型的派對動物。

「你的風格是什麼？」我問，我幾乎可以感覺到這些年來苦澀的怨恨像層層肌膚般從我身上剝落。自由的感覺真是愉快。

「我想可以猜。」

「事實上，你可能讓我吃驚。你確實讓我吃驚。」

「為什麼？」

「我聽說過那些傳說，魔法石、石怪、狼人的冒險，我知道你和那隻鷹馬消失有關。」我向你微微一笑，表示我不介意，都過去了。如果我停下來想一想，我當然會介意，怒火會填滿我。但我只是很享心什麼都不用擔心。「當然，德拉科告訴我你揍了他。」

你的眼睛睜得大大的。「你今晚真的不打算對我下惡咒？」

我點點頭。

「那麼，你為什麼說這些話呢？我給你的印象是敵人。」

「也許這就是我要說這些話。我確實應該鄙視你。」

「而你不？」

「不。」我沉思了一會兒道。

「為什麼不呢？」你小心翼翼問道。我真的沒有答案給你，我自己也不知道。於是我只是聳了聳肩，隨意伸展手臂。我的目光從你令人窒息的雙眼移開，再次望向那棵美麗的樹。我仍然感覺到你注視著我，不像周圍那麼刺眼。它包圍著我，讓我覺得自己被壓垮了。它令我窒息，我不明白為什麼，帶著愧疚、後悔，你讓我想起我的人生本可以成為的樣子。如果我沒有愚蠢到參戰。

「回答我這個問題，你為什麼哭？」我回頭看你，你的肌膚在那縹緲的銀光下閃爍。

「我沒有。」你幾乎立刻答道。

「我還能看到你臉上的淚痕。」

你頓住，顯然在考慮要不要告訴我。我，一個不確定恨不恨你的男人。你到底為什麼要相信我？

「我很努力。一切，我全心投入去做一切。沒有人注意到，甚至沒有人注意到我在這裡。因為我不漂亮，漂亮女孩才有人留意。」

我消化你的說話時，沉默降臨在我們之間。我不知道該怎麼回應，回應你悲傷陳述。那是真的，當然。美麗的女孩更多人留意，她們的成就得到更響亮的掌聲。我沒有說，我認為你也是漂亮的女孩。我想你不知道終於有一天，會有無數男人拜倒在你裙下，你只是看下出來。

「你今晚奪去所有人的注意力。」我靜靜道。我幾乎感覺到我的目光穿透你。

「你想人們只是對我有約會對象感到震驚。」

「那麼有名的約會對象，他是你傷心的原因嗎？」

「不是，是別人。」你悲傷地笑了。「你今晚沒有帶你妻子來嗎？」

「不是她的風格。」

你真摯地笑了，低下頭掩飾你的笑意。

「我聽說過你的故事。恐怖故事。我目睹過你可以釀造的恐怖，所以我不懷疑它們的真偽。你為什麼對我這麼好？一個麻瓜出身。」

「也許我現在太累了，不想浪費時間和精力去憎恨每一個人。」

「那為什麼遊行？在世界杯上？」

我就知道總會發生，我的行為太古怪了，不會忘得了。

「因為。」

「就這樣？因為？」你狐疑地問。「那你為什麼治好我？為什麼要對我釋出善意？」

「不要提高你的嗓門，格蘭傑小姐，今晚太美了，這個庭院太靜了。」

「那就告訴我為什麼！我不理解你！」

「你為什麼不告訴別人我幫了你？為什麼你不告訴別人我參加了遊行？你可以送我去阿茲卡班，你卻選擇不這樣做。」

緊張的氣氛裡充滿懸而未決的問題。

「因為……我不覺得你是邪惡的。我認為你被困住了。」

「噢，好吧，啟迪我，你顯然對我的性格作出了評價。」我帶著一絲諷刺道。你仔細觀察著我，思考是否回答。

「我認為你確實深深相信這番大業。我認為你魯莽加入，結果適得其反。因為它成為你的人生，你的整個社交圈。現在你無法離開，你被困住了。」赫敏迅速一股腦兒道。我怒不可遏，沒想到你的判斷如此接近事實。

「好吧，泥巴種，如果我告訴你我仍然相信你不應該被允許進入這個世界，你會有什麼感覺？」我實際上是在咆哮，這是一種防禦行為。

「但你想我死嗎？」

我被嚇到了。我沒想到你對我的惡毒反應如此友善。

「不，當然不想。」

沉默再次降臨。我知道我剛剛證實了你的觀點，我很高興你沒有幸災樂禍。幾分鐘過去了，我們都只是望著那棵神秘的樹，以及它散發出的恬靜安寧。從大廳傳來的音樂仍然隱約可聞。我那時應該離開的。

「我也不恨你。」你輕輕道，說著時聲音有點沙啞。你又一次轉向我，用你那雙令人窒息的眼睛。你用迷霧圍住了我，你用你的凝視淹沒了我。我終於轉過來對上你的目光，雙眼穿透那無形的迷霧。

「我今晚不該來這裡的。」我說，站了起來，擺脫剛才緊張的氣氛。你太年輕，太不潔了。我大老，太困惑了。太過困惑了。你在我之後站起來，眼裡湧起情感的漩渦。

「為什麼不呢？不是挺好嗎？不互相憎恨？」

我無法直視你的雙眼，轉身離開了。

我經常想起你，麗塔•斯基特經常提到你的名字，我不相信那些關於你的流言。你給我的印象不是那種女孩。

然後 **他** 回來了。

我再一次為他服務，你總是潛在目標。你不概不知道，但抓住你是黑魔王最大的願望之一，會為巫師世界帶來衝擊，真正預示他的回歸。我本來是要綁架你的，就在你回到霍格沃茨讀五年級的前一晚。黑魔王信任的人不多，這是項特權。我沒有把握的機會。我站在你的屋外，魔杖準備好了。我做不到，我透過客廳的窗戶看著你。你和你的家人蜷縮在沙發上，看著電視。我做不到，我不能帶你走向死亡。

於是我接受了任務失敗的懲罰。怨恨在我心底開花，冷漠扭曲成厭惡。然後我不再想你了，優先考慮其他事項。你被推向腦海深處，我竭力每日維持自己的生活。我想你會記得我們下次見面的地方。那天晚上在魔法部，你陪著波特徒勞地試圖營救天狼星•布萊克。我們誰也沒想到他會帶著伙伴出現，你大概在我眼裡看到看見你在這裡出現的驚訝。那種熟悉的不安爬上我的心頭，我努力阻止自己看你，貝拉特里克斯抓住了你，她的魔杖痛苦地壓在你的頸上。

「交出來吧，波特。」我的聲音聽起來如此陌生。

「天狼星在哪？」哈利生氣地喊道，那個男孩是白痴。顯而易見，他好鬥又無知。我不住嘲笑他的愚蠢，難道波特還沒意識到這是什麼回事嗎？天狼星•布萊克從未來過這裡。一切都是詐術，也許波特只是不想知道這是什麼回事。不想知道他帶著他的朋友步向死亡，因為我們亮出了身份，我們又怎麼能放你走呢？當我意識到今晚我可能要看著你死，我有點猶豫了。

接下來幾分鐘在一片模糊中過去，我看見你在說什麼逃跑。我沒有阻止你，我甚至沒有假裝嘗試。不過我還是去追波特了，黑魔王不會怎麼在乎其他人。我的性命取決於這個預言。但我失去他的蹤影。我失去所有人的蹤跡，漫無目的穿過奇怪的走廊和房間。直到我撞到什麼東西，你摔倒在地。你的魔杖飛到旁邊。我們兩個望了一秒，你急忙去搶，我拼命去奪，可憐地和你搏鬥。我扭開你的手腕，聽到它裂開，你鬆開魔杖，我抓住了它。你在我身下可憐巴巴地啜泣，我們的呼吸在這個本來安靜的房間裡顯得刺耳又粗重。我看著你，破碎的小東西。你在過去一年長大了，幾乎認不出是那個聖誕舞會上的女孩了。當我壓住你的時候，你哭著說了一堆難以理解的話，我抑制住和你一起哭衝的衝動。我的情緒正是如此憂慮。

「你為什麼來這裡？」我絕望地喊道，我的聲音聽起來很微弱，快要崩潰了。你沒有回答，只是哭得更大聲了。「你不該在這兒的！你不該……在這兒的。」

「我以為你不一樣。」是你唯一嗚咽著說出來的話。我的頭貼在你的肩膀上飲泣，跨坐在你身上，我全身覆蓋著你。也許我這樣呆著你就安全了。

「蠢女孩，他們會殺了你！他們會殺了你，我阻止不了他們！你個蠢女孩！」

我感覺到你的胸膛貼著我顫抖，我強迫自己看著你，你充血的雙眼和髒了的臉，你的唇又紅又腫。我忍不住盯著看，你真他媽的漂亮。即使是這副樣子。我把唇貼上你，我感覺到我淺淺的鬍茬刮著你的皮膚。我吞下你的嘴，衝動迫使我忘記所有技巧。我只知道這是我表達當前情緒最好的方法，我的手挪去抓住你的臉，迫切地拉著那皮膚。為了確保你是真的，我停止吻你，我的額頭壓著你壓得生痛，我的眼淚和你融合在一起。我爬起來，向你伸出手。你可憐巴巴地伸出你折斷的手腕，我嘆了口氣，跪在地上，把你的魔杖扔到你的膝蓋上，匆匆固定住你的手腕。

「好了嗎？」我問道。你點點頭，你的臉皺起來，眼淚快要掉下來了。「好吧，好了。我們要離開這裡。」

「不！我的朋友！」你尖叫道。我怒得幾乎捶了一面牆。

「他們可能死了！我得馬上把你弄出去！」

「 **為什麼是我？** 」你喊道，讓我把你拉起來。我把你拖出門外，小心翼翼穿過走廊，你大贍在我手裡掙扎。

「 **我得折斷另一隻手腕才能讓你聽我話嗎？** 」我對你大吼道，你安靜下來，讓我帶你離開神秘事務司。當我們到達門廳的時候，狗仔燈的閃光燈把我閃瞎了。

當然，第二天的報紙上全是我們的照片，憔悴的食死徒拉著受傷的麻瓜出身。我幾乎馬上被抓住，我們雙手被撕開，儘管你無力地抗議。我被押送到阿茲卡班。戰後我才見到你。

你從未望我一眼。

你戰後從未和我說過話。

這麼多年，那麼多年過去了，每次看見你，我仍然感覺自己的胸膛被撕開似的。每次我聽到你的消息，你和那個韋斯萊。

每次看到你在他身邊，我就忍不住想，換一種情況，你會是站在我的身邊。你會是屬於我。


End file.
